once and again
by chelzgd
Summary: set four years after Edward left,Bella has moved on with her life what happens when the Cullen's come crashing back into her life. disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Even now I sometimes get flash backs, **

**As the rain hit's the window I'm reminded of the cold dreariness of forks, some of the best times of my life and some of the worst happened it that town, my heart still aches every time I think back. **

**I work in a small bookshop called simplicity, the pays not great but I love to read and work with books that's why I'm an English literature student here at the collage of Alaska in Juneau. Once I Finnish studying I want to work in a publishing House that would be my dream job.**

**I have friends from collage and work, iv even had a few boyfriends but none of them lasted. I think I'm afraid if I let anyone in, I mean truly in to my heart that they will shatter all that's left of me. Its been four years since iv had to pick myself off the floor and struggle to put myself back together again. **

I look back at my laptop I realise iv been sitting reminiscing for the past fifteen minutes, lost in my own thoughts.

I looked around my apartment in the 3 years that I lived here I had managed to clutter it up nicely, with books and paintings and prints the only word I can use to describe it would be cozy.

The apartment was one bedroom and a study, a decent size bathroom with the best tub, the lounge which is connected to the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

I've had no contact with most of the Cullen's except for Alice, the first time I got a email from Alice I sat there re reading it for hours, though they're mostly brief. I'm fairly sure she's just checking up on me.

"Bella I know your in there, don't make me stand out here and shout at you through the door cause you know I'll do it!"

I opened the door to find Jasmine looking flustered

"Jeez Bella don't you even answer the phone anymore,"

I duck my head and smile

"sorry jazz I was studying and didn't realise the time," I said

I sigh and walk into the lounge jazz following close behind,

"wait here jazz ill just go grab the work schedule for you,"

I walk into my study and quickly grab the schedule, I want to get jazz out as soon as possible, that way she might not ask me to go out this weekend,

"so Bella me and a couple friends are going out this weekend you should come," its almost as if she could read my mind I inwardly groaned.

"ummm well you see jazz I have to um…" but I didn't even have time to think of an excuse before jazz interrupted me.

"don't you even try with some lame excuse Bella, I'm only asking as a courtesy your coming whether you like it or not!"

What could I do so I sighed and smiled there was no getting round jazz if she had set her mind to something.


	2. Chapter 2

K people remember to review lol, I need feedback this is my first story and need a little bit of encouragement and idea's

I don't any twilight characters I do own jazz though J

Chapter 2

I cant believe I'm doing this I should of just stood my ground and said no, 

It cant hurt right?

God what am I going to wear hmmm.

After having a shower I got dressed in the outfit I'd laid out earlier

Skinny black jeans, boots that reached half way up my calf and a purple corset top with the lacing at the front.

I have to say Alice would be proud.

After I did that I started on my hair and makeup, I went with smoky eyes and left my hair down with its natural wave it looked great.

"Hurry up Bella, what's taking so long" shouted jazz through my front door

"Hold your horses jazz, I'm coming, I'm just grabbing my id"

I opened the door jazz took one look at me and a huge grin split her face

"Bella, OMG you look stunning your so going to get laid tonight" she said while doing her happy dance

I blushed and told her to shut up 

We made our way to the clubs jazz was in the middle of introducing me to some of her friends I could already tell they were drunk

I felt a little out of place iv never been answer like this before iv been to busy with school, and work.

Bella relax here have a drink she said passing me a drink that looked green 

I took a tentative sip, 

Hey that's pretty good and took a gulp,

A few drinks later I felt awesome. 

"Hey Bella come dance with us" jazz yelled over the music and grabbed my hand to lead me onto t he dance floor.

I'm not a hundred percent sure how it happened, but next thing I know I was on a table, grinding on some random guy,

Bella come on were going to do shots you in

"Hell yea" I screamed and ran after her I tripped when I was almost at the bar and hit the floor I started to crack up jazz came up to help me up she reached down and started to pull, next thing I know we were both on the floor laughing so hard it hurt.

We slowly got to our feet and made our way to the bar,

The bartender put a shot in front of me with a lemon slice and salt I looked at jazz she looked at me and we both shouted tequila before downing the shot then the salt and lemon. 

This was so much fun why didn't I do it more often?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ next morning

Oh god I groaned I had a splitting head ache I looked around my room wondering when I had gotten home last thing I remembered were shots and dancing the rest was a bit of a blur,

I got up slowly and made my way into the kitchen, wanting a panadol and water, then I was going back to bed,

What's that noise I groaned then remembering my phone I stumble into the lounge digging in my purse for my phone, I quickly look at the screen before answering 

"hello" I say quietly in an attempt to save my head from further pain

"hey Bella it's Chelsea from work do you think you would be able to come in, I'm sorry its last minute but one of the other girls called in sick?"

"sure Chelsea ill be there as soon as I can," I said inwardly groaning and hoping the panadol will kick in soon.

"thanks Bella I really appreciate it bye"

And with that she hung up

It shouldn't be so bad the shops normally quiet so maybe it wont be so bad?

Hey guys sorry the first couple chapters are a bit short will get longer, and people this my first fan fiction so if something seems a bit out tell me k.


End file.
